Viva La Bam Episodes
Season 1 (2003) '1.1 Phil's Hell Day/Skatepark' Bam tries to make Phils day a living hell by installing a fire pole in the living room, ironing on decals of hamburgers on all of Phil's clothes, replacing the toothpaste with ground meat and demolishing Phil's van. Next, Bam gets his parents out of the house by sending them to Atlantic City. As soon as Phil & April hit the road, Bam and crew get to work converting the family home into an indoor/outdoor skate park. Special guest appearances by: Tim O'Connor, Tony Hawk, Bucky Lasek, Kevin Staab '1.2 Don't Feed Phil' Bam wants to see if Phil, who is obese, can go without food for twenty four hours. Bam tells his family and friends "Don't Feed Phil," and puts up flyers and billboards saying the same around town. To celebrate his father's fast, Bam hosts a Turbonegro concert in his living room. At the end of the episode, Bam pulls a fungus-infested toenail from Don Vito's foot with needle-nose pliers. Special guest appearances by Turbonegro, Jess Margera '1.3 The Family Reunion' Bam and his friends decide to host a family reunion with a medieval theme. Bam and friends build a drawbridge and a moat to replace the front door and erect a walled area in the form of a castle in the front yard. Dressed in medieval armor, Bam & Co., including Compton Ass Terry riding atop an elephant, host a feast. Soon after, Bam's grandmother, Lady Mum Mum, leaves the party claiming "this whole family is crazy!" At the end of the episode, the Margeras get a violation note for having an elephant at the family reunion. Special guest appearances by Mike Vallely, "Compton Ass" Terry Kennedy '1.4 Viva La Vegas' Bam decides to take Phil and April and his friends to Las Vegas to celebrate Phil and April's wedding anniversary. Bam's friends order a Russian mail-order bride for Raab Himself to marry, see Elvis impersonators, Don Vito dyes his hair blue, and they all have a hotel room food fight. Special guest appearances by: the Dudesons '1.5 Paint Phil Blue & Other Stories' April & Phil go on a three-day-weekend leaving Bam at home. While they're away, Bam and his friends paint the kitchen and everything in it blue. Next, they build a secret underground tunnel into Don Vito's house. Then, the boys steal April's car and convert it into a hot rod. While Bam and the crew are working on April's car, Ville Valo (lead singer of the band HIM) makes a 30 second cameo. Lastly, Bam and his crew put Don Vito and Phil into a big plastic box and shoot random items into it by using a machine. They shoot honey, Corn Flakes, anchovies, money, worms, roaches and maggots. One of the worms crawls into Don Vito's pants and dies. Afterwards, Don Vito gets honey poured on him, gets money stuck on him, and eats a hoagie. Special guest appearance by Ville Valo '1.6 Very Merry Margera Christmas' Bam decides to decorate the Margera house with ultra-bright lights, man-made snow, giant-sized Christmas ornaments, and an indoor ice skating rink. Bam also gets a choir to sing Christmas songs for them while they play in the fake snow. In the end of the episode, he and Ryan Dunn decide to prank Brandon Dicamillo by filling his shoes with thumbtacks and wake him up by vacuuming his mouth. '1.7 April's Revenge' Bam says he plans to take April, Phil, Don Vito and his friends out for a boating trip on the Susquehanna River in Pennsylvania, but actually plans to leave April, Phil and Don Vito on Kohr island, about 250 metres (820 ft) away from Three Mile Island nuclear power plant. Once arriving, April becomes suspicious and decides to turn the tables on her son by leaving Bam and his friends on the island. It then rains on the island and Bam ends up catching a cold. They also build a makeshift ramp out of wood and duct tape, build a fort using wood to try to keep the rain out, fart during a game of poker with Don Vito, have Glomb go skating naked, use a fire extinguisher in Raab's face, burn a cake, and eventually they escape from the island. The episode ends with a news anchor visiting April and telling her that her house has been blown up. April finds out that the house is still standing and forgives Bam, and Bam forgives April. '1.8 The Scavenger Hunt' Bam, his friends, and the Bloodhound Gang embark on a scavenger hunt. The hunt begins with Bam purchasing three banged-up used cars. Next, he splits everyone up into three teams, with the Bloodhound Gang forming the fourth team. The teams jump into their cars and race around town collecting bizarre items, as well as performing grotesque tasks needed to win the scavenger hunt. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Bam and his crew have been kicked out of the township for all they've done this season. Special guest appearances by Bloodhound Gang, Tim O'Connor, Jason Ellis, CKY Crew Season 2 (2004) '2.1 Castle Bam' Bam and the crew search for a new home and stumble upon a secluded house with acres of yard, complete with a unicorn mural painted on the side. Bam and the boys decide to abandon their unpacking duties and head to Amsterdam for a CKY show, leaving April and Phil to unpack and decorate the new house. Bam returns from Amsterdam and hates what April has done with the house. Bam proclaims, "New house, new rules!" Special guest appearances by Jess Margera and CKY '2.2 Dating Don Vito' When Bam learns that the legendary metal band Slayer are coming for a visit, the boys feel the need to do some redecorating and modifications to the house. Home improvements include installing an indoor mini-half pipe, a pirate-themed bar, and a full-scale concert stage in the yard. Bam then invites the whole town to a backyard concert/bash. As the evening approaches, Bam decides that Don Vito needs to bring a date and they try to find him one. Special guest appearance by Slayer '2.3 Fat Boy Face Off' Bam enters Phil and Don Vito in a competition he calls "The Fat Boy Face Off." The contest includes hoagie racing, spinning in circles until dizzy, and an obstacle course called the "Slobstacle Course." To their surprise, there is no prize, only destruction to their own personal property - and in the end the only winner is, of course, Bam. '2.4 Mardi Gras Pt. 1' Bam (with a group of skateboarding legends including Tony Hawk, Jason Ellis, Tim O'Connor, and Donny Barley) head to Mardi Gras in 2 RV's. Meanwhile, Ryan Dunn is left with a mini-motorcycle to get to Mardi Gras because he refused to wake up in time. On the way down the RV's declare war and Bam sessions out-of-the-way skate spots. Don Vito becomes angry and yells at Tony Hawk, "No more skateboarding!" Special guest appearances by Tony Hawk, Tim O'Connor, Jason Ellis, Donny Barley '2.5 Mardi Gras Pt. 2' Bam and the crew leave Skatopia in one piece and continue their trek towards Mardi Gras. Don Vito continues to get annoyed at Tony Hawk for delaying their travel with his constant skate sessions. Eventually, the crew arrives in New Orleans. Special guest appearances by Tony Hawk, Tim O'Connor, Jason Ellis, Donny Barley '2.6 Community Disservice' Bam challenges April to do five things that will benefit the community. From Bam's list, April chooses reading stories to the elderly, giving Bam's clothes to kids, giving Phil a haircut, and, with the help of Don Vito and Phil, picking up trash from public spaces. On the other hand, Bam opts to build a crude concrete half-pipe for the kids in front of a hardware store, flips Don Vito's car over so Phil can have a parking spot, uproots trees by running them over with his ATV and dumps the trash that April, Phil, and Don Vito collected into Don Vito's house and Vito goes crazy. '2.7 Tree Top Casino' It's Arbor Day, so Bam decides to knock down one of the tall trees in the backyard. April hears the noise from the house and comes outside to yell at Bam. He gets the idea to build a casino. Then Bam hangs Vito's Honda Civic in the trees to test the durability of them for the casino. Vito comes out to see his car in the trees and freaks out. Then the casino gets built, and Bam calls it Fast Eddie's Tree-Top Casino. During the Grand Opening, Bam hires professional wrestlers to fight in a ring below the casino. In the end, it becomes a Battle Royale that includes Phil, Don Vito, the wrestlers, and Bam. Special guest appearances by Leather Face, Executioner '2.8 Demo Derby' Bam takes Don Vito to a used car dealer to buy him a new car. After seeing the cheap prices of the used cars, Bam decides to purchase four cars and bring them back to his 14-acre (57,000 m2) lot. He then has Demolition Derby. Bam and the crew smash and crash into each other until there is nothing left of their automobiles, and in a very contrary-to-normal ending, Don Vito gets the prize. Season 3 (2004) '3.1 Driveway Skatepark' Bam decides to turn his driveway into a skatepark. While Tim Glomb constructs it, Bam, his family, and the CKY crew travel to Los Angeles to collect celebrity souvenirs from Dave Grohl, N.E.R.D, and others to pave into the driveway skatepark, during which they pour cement on Don Vito's car. Don Vito tries to get into the Playboy Mansion, but they won't let him in, so Bam drives over there, says the password and they get in. Special guest appearances by Jack Osbourne, "Compton Ass" Terry, N.E.R.D., Dave Grohl, Tommy Lee, Holly Madison. '3.2 Uncivil War' After Bam discovers a Civil War cannonball on his property, he and the CKY crew decide to hold a Civil War reenactment in his backyard, complete with Union and Rebel soldiers. When the cannon ball is used, "Fast Eddie's" Tree Top Casino is destroyed. '3.3 Fort Knoxville' Bam gets paid a visit by his old friend Johnny Knoxville. When he discovers that Johnny's given his Hummer a "makeover" by damaging it, this friendly visit turns into an all-out prank war. Special guest appearances by Johnny Knoxville, Sean Penn, Hopper Penn '3.4 Rockstars' After an argument with Bam, Vito proclaims that anyone can become a rock star. Bam challenges both Vito and Phil to go through training to become full-fledged rock stars. Special guest appearances by CKY Special guest appearances by Bloodhound Gang, CKY, HIM '3.5 Mutiny on the Bam' Bam and the CKY crew's tomfoolery finally makes April angry. As a peace offering, Bam takes her, his family, and the entire crew on a cruise on a pirate ship with Vito as captain. '3.6 Angry Ape' Bam challenges Ape to not complain for 24 hours. He and the CKY crew spend the entire day torturing her, making the 24 hours as difficult as possible. But if April can successfully go a whole 24 hours without complaining, Bam will give her anything she wants. '3.7 Mall of Bam' Bam takes his family and the CKY crew to the Mall of America for a skating demo. While there, he decides that everyone will spend the entire night inside the mall. Special guest appearances by Mike Vallely, Terry Kennedy, and CKY '3.8 Bamiature Golf' After trashing another one of Vito's cars, Bam promises him that he'll never do it again if Vito beats him on the miniature golf course he builds in the backyard. Also Ryan Dunn and Bam Duct Tape a port-a-loo shut with Raab inside as revenge for leaving them stuck on a Cherry Picker for about 4 and a half hours. Season 4 (2005) '4.1 Viva La Europe Pt. 1' Phil and April go on a trip to France to celebrate their anniversary. Bam and the crew also decide to head to Europe. Ryan Dunn gets Vito's luggage lost in Saudi Arabia. Special guest appearances by: Tim O'Connor, Ville Valo '4.2 Viva La Europe Pt. 2' This episode is the continuation of the previous episode. Bam, his friends, and family celebrate April and Phil's anniversary. Near the end, Vito ruins the day. Later, Bam gets April and Phil another chance of having a great day while Raab and Dunn handcuff Vito out on a platform so he won't ruin another day for April and Phil. Special guest appearance by Tim O'Connor '4.3 CKY Get Jobs' On this episode Bam and his friends (including Don Vito) get jobs so they can pay a $582.00 heating bill or clean like April. Brandon got a ticket for parking in a wrong spot with a rickshaw causing them to lose. '4.4 State of Bam' On this episode, Bam gets the idea to sail on a water with a car. But when the township denies his request to do it, he decides to make his own little state. There's lots of cursing, playing tricks on each other, blowing up stuff, and Vito. Special guest appearances by Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared from The Bloodhound Gang '4.5 Bam on the Bayou' Bam builds a bayou in front of Don Vito's trailer. Vito falls in and gets into one of his usual angry fits. In doing so, he claims that bayous only exist in Louisiana, so Bam decides to go there. Phil decides to stay home because he figures that it would be more fun than going to Louisiana, so it becomes a competition between Phil and Bam to see who can have the most fun. '4.6 Groundhog Day' Bam and the crew go to Groundhog Day in Pennsylvania to find out that there will be six more weeks of winter. In light of this, they decide to make a snow-race. Special guest appearances by Clutch and Brandon Novak '4.7 Destination: Mexico' Bam, his family, and friends go to Mexico. Dico stays at home to teach Vito some Spanish. If Vito learns ten Spanish sentences when they all come back, Vito gets to keep Bam's Hummer. Special guest appearance by The Dudesons '4.8 CKY Challenge' Bam and the guys are bored, so they make a game which gives random activities for his family and friends. Special guest appearance by Jess Margera Season 5 (2005) '5.1 Viva La Brazil' Bam takes Don Vito to Brazil, which Vito thinks is in the Bahamas, and they meet up with pro-skater Bob Burnquist. Meanwhile, Dico turns April and Phil's house into a more "rainforest-y" environment. Special guest appearance by Bob Burnquist '5.2 April's Birthday Surprise' Bam celebrates each decade of April's life for her birthday. Bam gets a sunroof on the Lambo. Special guest appearance by Billy Idol '5.3 Vito's Revenge' Don Vito seeks revenge after all of Bam's and CKY Crew pranks with the help of Mike Vallely. Special guest appearances by Mike Vallely And Brandon Novak '5.4 Metal Mulisha' Vito attempts to join Metal Mulisha but has to pay dues before he is accepted. Special guest appearances by Brian Deegan and GWAR '5.5 Limo vs. Lambo' Bam and Ryan decide to have a drag race: Bam's Lamborghini Gallardo against Ryan's souped-up Limo (Lincoln Town Car), but before the race can happen, the Lamborghini disappears from the garage. So they decide to get a lie detector test to figure it out. '5.6 Where's Vito?' After Bam wrecks Vito's bedroom window, Vito decides he's had enough with Bam breaking his property and seeks revenge. He runs away to New York City with one of Bam's treasured possessions, his Hummer H2, and with him is Bam's friend Ryan Dunn. At the end, Vito destroys Bam's Hummer, so Bam gets revenge on him by installing a garage door in his bedroom window. Afterwards, Vito decides he has enough of Bam's nonsense and leaves. Special guest appearances by Dani Filth (Cradle of Filth) '5.7 Bam on the River' Bam and his crew decide to go to the Delaware Rehoboth Lagoon with Vito. However they have to travel down the river to get there. They trip down in strange themed boats, Bam rides a Minituare Viking ship, Dunn rides a giant shoe, Dico rides a "Tom Sawyer raft", and Vito rides a Large hot-dog which he thinks looks like a big penis. Bam places a bet with Vito that if they don't make it down there by two days, Vito can have Bam's pool for the summer. Special guest appearances by Gnarkill, Nice Girls (the MAXIMillions) '5.8 Finlandia' At the beginning of this episode, Bam finds a picture of Raab's wife (the Russian mail order bride) in Raab's wallet. Bam, Raab Himself and Bam's parents then travel to Estonia to find her. While Bam and Raab are looking for Raab's wife, Phil and Ape hang out with the Dudesons. Special Guest Appearances by: The Russian Mail-order Bride, The Dudesons, Ville Valo (HIM), Jussi 69 (The 69 Eyes), Krisoffer "Marley" (Denmark) and Andy McCoy (Hanoi Rocks). Specials 'Special # 1 Viva La Spring Break Part 1' Bam and the crew head down the east coast to Miami, Florida for Spring Break in two RVs. Meanwhile, back in West Chester, April and Phil get a surprise to find out that they're being filmed by the MTV film crew. 'Special # 2 Viva La Spring Break Part 2' Part two of the Spring Break episode. '2.9 Lost Episode: Iceland' Bam and the crew get Ryan Dunn drunk and force him to make good on his drunken boast that he would go down an Icelandic waterfall sealed inside a plastic barrel. This episode can be seen on the "Viva La Bands" DVD. '1.9 Lost Episode: Bam's top ten slaps' Bam and Dunn review years of old footage and show Bam's 10 all time greatest slaps.